The castle breakout
locked in her room she pouts and yells and punches her pillow out of rage yasu:"got out of all the things to happened he most unnoticed is happened darn it I waited for this my whole life now mom and dad will never let me out with that experience" she fall in the bed with her face covered and soon falls asleep next she awakes its night out pretending it’s a dream she walks toward the balcony and looks outside yasu:"wow the world is so pretty under the stars” a buzz shocked she looked around and around yasu:"whose there show yourself fore I call the guards" " yasu:"well tell me where u are this instant whoever you are for I’m not kidding that I’ll get the guards" she looks up but cannot see and gets on the rail and tries to get to the roof right then she losses balance nod falls over she closes her eyes to meet her death till she opens to see a young man holding her hand griping on the rail as well. he pulls her up and has her in his arms she notices the man has white hair and light blue flames on his tips and light blue eyes he is also wearing a light blue fire jacket. he get over the rail when she squirms and both fall on the floor she on top of him she opens her eyes only to see their lips meet yasu: " oh no!! that was my first kiss u creep u stole my first kiss! wait a sec..omg your the white reaper (thoughts no its him and he stole my kiss oh that monster ill never forgive but if I fight hell kill anyone maybe if I surrender hell leave them)please sit don’t harm any one*closes eyes u can have me do whatever u want with me but leave everyone lone.....helo" she opens her eyes to see she is alone she head up the roof to find him there again as he is lying down looking at the stars she sits next to him and watches him every moment eventually she falls asleep and goes down he catches her and covers her with his coat which transform into a blanket the lifts her up and jumps down and opens the balcony and walks inside he looks around and find sher bed and lies her down to see her already hugging the balnet he places the sleeping wolf with an leans in and kisses ur forehead and walks off into the night again she walks up to see its morning she sits up and searches around for anything different and she sighs thinking its a dream til she notices the blanket she is clenching and lets go and thinks back to what happen till the door is knocked and her personal servant is checking up on her which she lies that she’s already awake and gets up and starts dressing for breakfast til she realized she is still clenching the blanket as if her life depended on it she tries to let go but doesn’t instead she wears it underneath and goes out in the halll as she walks she thinks of him his face his touch and blushes thinking of his lips she blushes greatly knowing and tries to distract herself ands reaches the breakfast hall and sits in her sopt and looks down to her plate and supects something as it had pancakes and fruit along with toast yasu:"wats going on everytime u guys order this its cause theres bad news" dad:"well lets just get to the main point see after wat happened yesturaday ur mother and i consider that it still isnt safe for you out there until the white reaper is captured and killed so until then u are to remain in this castle " yasu:"wat! but thats not fair just once he attacked it doesnt mean hell try to do it again he almost died y would he risk his life to kill me" dad:"u and i both known he is a muderer who loves doing wat he does hell kill anyone at anytime and he chose you as his next victim" yasu:"no he didnt if he did he wouldve killed me lastnight whe-(wait if i tell then theyll think im a friend of his and theyll think im going to overthrow the hmm) i mean no one would suspect him to come so early right" dad:"no matter if he did or not u are not to leave this walls end of discussion look im doing this so i dont lose a daughter and u can be safe ul thank me later" he and his queen walk off sorrows as yaus yet again runs to her room and does a minor rampage and falls asleep til the same time as before she gets up and notices this and goes outside and loks up and sees that he isisnt there n frowns and turns around to find two hooded men are behind her and suddenly grab her arms and pins her to the door ??1:"well well well it seems we have a lucky day brother we get to finish our little brothers mission for him" ??2:"yes and after that incident with him dying here and the white reaper incident i suspect he did that to him" the 1 hooded pulls out a knife??1:"lets just deal this first and continue our revenge" as he lifts the dagger up and strikes it down the dagger gets shot out of his hand and falls off the balcony before they do anything both get kicked off balace and falls over the rails and hit the ground noiselessy and as he jumps in the air he snins round til he reaches the ground and spin kicks to slow down and does a axekick on the first one and grabs him and throws him down on the other and then throws em on a tree and grabs the dagger and strikes em down with it ??1:"u! u wont get away with this we the hellfire gang will get our revenge and u will suffer"he stands and watches as they turn to ash then looks up at the balconly and runs up the wall and lands near her and helps her up yasu:"thats twice u saved me y are you doing this for when u tried to ki- wait they said thier brother does that mean he tried to kill me and not you? then that means u never ment to kill me" he nodds and climbs up into the roof and reaches for her hand and she grabs his hand and he helps her up and stand and helps her to the same spot as before and sits by eachother and look at the sky yasu:"im sorry for being so angry and agressive to you i mean after the rumors of ur killings are they really true" he shakes his head "so their just rumors then u never killed anyone umm as in evil purpose?" again he shakes his head "good cuase i wouldnt be around u if u did oh i have ur blanket" she pulls it out under her shirt and and hands it to him "here u are im sorry its just i couldnt let going of it for a reason" he takes it and stands up and places it on the floor and sits off it and pats on it "well thats very kind of you" she sits on it "wow i never realized how soft and warm this is" she yawns and lies down and suddely falls asleep he notices and gets up and carries her down the roof and into her rooma nd lies her down once again this time she is clinging to him and doesnt lot go he ramins with her untime she changes postiona dn frees himself and leaves stop before he exits and looks at her and leaves behind a sweater of pink and light green hoodie and walks off once again she walks up to morning and discovers her room as normal as possible she sighs until she notices the sweater she goes and picks it up and tryies it on and walks to the mirror and admires the way it suits her and she walks out into the balcony and loks beyound the walls and pouts yasu:"he is good and yet i cannot get out to see the town which i am to rule over its not fair oh how i wish to go now and experience the lifestyle i yet to see" suddenly he appears right next to her and looks with her startled she slaped him which he caught her hand and held it she blushes at this "omg u scared me geez omg" she pulls him down "wat are you doing here if guards see you theyll kill you at the spot" he shrugs and gets up and points to the tree and a hole in the wall "an escape route?!did u make that?!" he nods and pokes her "for me oh wow oh my thank you but wat about my arents and my servent surly thell notice im gone" he points to sul and he pets him son sul flies around in her dress and a fake wig "hehe i doubt itll work but im willing to do anything to get out of here" he leans on the rail and she gets on his back and soon he jumps down to the ground and races toward the tree and jumps to a branch and goes through the hole and jumps down through the other side and lands in a alley she gets off and goes in awe as she finally glimses the outside walls of annix castle she walks around the asile trying to get used to the sight and rfelease her joy trying not to draw attention and as she was about to walk into the street he grabs her arm and pulls her back and covers her head with the hoodie and covers his whole self with a brown cloak and then takes her into the crowded main street and as the walk down the stret she glimses at a store full of clothing and drags him wth her and as soon as she enters she acts as if she was in a contest and in her natural habitat she runs around searching for good clothes she picked out the best of the best and defeated anyone who got in her way thankfully she didnt attact him for she needed someone to judge her looks in th clothing itself and other miricle is that theres a curtain so none can see her face when she finished he had to pay all of it but he didnt complan and een when he had to carry all the stuff and even whenhe was once again draged into the store this time of jewelery not once did he coplain and he paid after that he went to the market sectiona and bought fruit and took her up some stairs ahd helped her on a room of a building right at the end of the street across the annix castle main gate yaus:"u know this has been a great day thank you - hey i just realized u never told me ur name and i mea ur real name instead of the white reaper so tel me wats ur name" still chewing he waits a bit then swallow and fnally ???:"my name is naxelence zero dark but u my friend may call me naxiro" yasu:"(oh wow his voice so manly then i expected)naxiro huh that is a wonderful name for such a mysterous person u know thats the first time u spoke how come u never say anything?" nax:"theres nothing much to say i only speak when needed to " yasu:"i see well ill be sure to remind myself that then" she finishes eating and gets up along with nax as he finishes as well and they both get down ready for another shoping spree back at the castle sul is getting it easy since he was fooling around with the personal servent he was ggrounded and had to remain in her room across the city shadow and angel are in a copeteon to see who can catch with only a pair a rope the challenge begins and each attacks each other to wear em down to catch as they continue theyre trip around the annix city main street they look ahead to see a crowd surroundng something they walk toward it to see shadow and angel still trying to see who can cature who this sight causes yasu to laugh yasu:"my this is quite silly a grown man to see if he can capture a small boy" the crowd soon joins with her and both shadow and angel stop and get up demanding wat so funny man 1:" man i heard of child rape but never child cattling lol" shad:"shut the hell up u drunken old man before i rip ur tounge out and stick it up ur ass like u want it!" man 1:"watch it boy before i beat ur ass " man2:"ull regret it if u think u can take on big ben" ben:"come on pretty boy let me teach ya some lessons " as quickly as this fight started the fight stopped with shadow having his foot on him after quick boxing punches to the chest shad:"thatll show u weaklings not to mess with the lkes of me" ang:"shadie u cheated" shad:"wat! how the hell i cheated" angie:"he humen n u demen u bad" shad:"shut up no one asked you" yasu:"is he really a demon naxiro? he doesnt look like it" naxiro:"there are certain demos possessing human appearances so they can live among us and not be cast awayed unlke other demons who cant deguise themselves" yaus:"oh wow seems u know a lot about the outside world wish i could go see" nax:"u will in tme i guaretee it" yasu:"yea come on we should go its almost sunset" the duo retrets back into the alley and naxiro folds the cloths into hs bag which was from his jacket and tells yasu hell take care of it til next time he helps her up the balcony and escorts her to her room sul comes and rds his disguise and happily flies around em both naxro pulls out a bone which sul gladly accepts and begins chewing on it yasu:"i had a wonderful time naxro thank you im grateful" naxro:"no gratitude is needed i only wanted to make ur wish come true" yasu:"thanks so will u come here tonite and esort me to the roof for some stargazing?" naxiro:"id be honored to do so miss lights" yasu:"please call me yasu" nax:"as u wish" yasu:"well bid u arewell til at midnight" they say their goodbyes and he exits and she falls asleep smling happily for her night time date wth naxiro dark